


Secret Lock

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: There's a reason why Dimitri's hair is the way it is, but he won't share the reason why.(Note: Takes place pre-game. Reader is a maid working for Dimitri)





	Secret Lock

You double check the clothes laid out before you, each article properly folded and tucked with crisp edges. You want to make sure that nothing is amiss and that all of your liege's belongings are well and accounted for before he heads out. A melancholic look washes over your face as your thoughts become distant with the idea of Dimitri leaving this place and with you unable to follow him.

You were a loyal maid to the royal family. Perhaps there was no need for loyalty from a simple maid such as yourself, but you held the royal family in high regards. You were especially loyal to Dimitri, however, who treated you like a friend in your childhood days, and now, as a faithful lover.

Warmth creeps up to your cheeks as you fondly recall the past and how Dimitri rather awkwardly and clumsily confessed his feelings to you half a year ago. You remember your first outing and first kiss. As the memories start to come back in full, you shake your head to bring yourself back to the present. Now isn't the time for recollection. You and the rest of the staff were busy preparing for Dimitri's departure.

It truly is a shame that you can't go with him to Garreg Mach Monastery, but that's just the way things are. As much as you loved and cared for Dimitri, you both had your own separate lives to live. A gentle knock on the door breaks your concentration, and you turn around to find the man you were just thinking of, a soft smile upon his lips.

"You look busy," he comments as his eyes fall upon his prepared luggage and the like.

"I've just about finished up here," you respond, allowing your shoulders to relax in his presence. "By the way... Milord, will you be attending the Officer's Academy with your hair like that?"

Dimitri's fingers fiddle with the ends of his hair that had grown quite long. He hums in thought. "I suppose I should cut it."

"Shall I do it for you?" You offer with a hopeful twinkle in your eyes. Admittedly, you've never cut hair before, but it shouldn't be too hard, right? In truth, you want to take any excuse you can get to be with the young prince for even just a second longer.

Dimitri seems to share your sentiment, and he nods his head in approval, surprised that you knew how to style hair. "I'd appreciate it."

* * *

_This... looks bad, doesn't it?_ Deep wrinkles are settled in between your brows, and the corners of your lips drop into a very troubled frown. Apparently cutting and styling hair was much more difficult than you expected. You mentally kick yourself in the gut, horrified at the fact that you've ruined your liege/lover's hair. There's no way he can go to the Officer's Academy looking like this! Without a doubt, people will make fun of his hair or even call him names. You want to prostrate yourself right now and beg for forgivenes.

"I'm so sorry!" Your exclamation rings in the air as Dimitri checks out his new look. He's barely able to hide the shocked expression on his face, and you just want to bury yourself into a hole and never come out. "I-I'll get someone else to fix it for you."

"It's fine," the prince assures you before you can even turn on your heel to fetch someone much more capable in fixing your mistake. Dimitri shoots you a smile, a slight smirk painted on his lips while amusement dances behind his eyes. "I don't mind keeping it this way."

You fiddle with the hem of your outfit, guilt pooling in your chest. "But... don't you think it looks bad?"

"I think it looks unique," he answers without a moment's hesitation. "And besides..." Dimitri closes the space between you with a single stride, pulling you by the waist to his chest. He rests his forehead against yours and sighs a happy sigh. "Now I'll have something to remember you by," he grins.

You shake your head, clearly bothered by his teasing. "If you wanted a memento, I could have given you something else. Something... _less embarrassing_."

"It isn't embarrassing," Dimitri tells you. "It'd make for a pretty interesting story, I think, if people ask me about it."

" _No_... Dimitri, _please_... I can't live with that embarrassment," you whine in protest as a blush paints itself onto your cheeks at the idea of people giggling and laughing at your handiwork. The horror of it is too much, and you end up dropping all sense of formalities with him.

"Fine," the prince gives in to your modest request, and he places a quick kiss on your lips. "It'll be our little secret then."

You suppose you can deal with that kind of compromise, feeling your heart flutter. The two of you linger there for a few more moments and appreciating the small amount of time you have left together before Dimitri reluctantly pulls away. His gaze towards you is warm and loving, and the palm of his hand strokes your cheek as though he wants to commit every detail about you—your looks, your touch, your smell—into his memory. Maybe his time in the Officer's Academy isn't that long in retrospect, but a day away from you feels like a whole year for him.

"I should probably go and finish up my preparations," Dimitri finally breaks the silence, excusing himself, and you nod your head in agreement.

You take a respectful step back and lower your head. "Of course, Milord."

The young prince smiles once more and offers one last kiss on the crown of your head before making his way down the hall. You watch his retreating figure, a mixture of all sorts of emotions swirling in your head as you gaze upon his back. You'll miss him, and you'll definitely be worried for him and his well-being, but you believe in his strength and have faith he'll come back as an even better person than he is today.

Saying a silent prayer in your heart for your lover's safe return from the Academy, you turn on your heel to the other direction. You've only taken a couple of steps forward when you hear a multitude of surprised shouts and shrieks from around the corner that Dimitri had just recently turned.

**_"Milord! What happened to your hair?!"_ **

You press your lips together into a tight and wry smile and quickly flee from the scene.


End file.
